


New Year, New You

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash and Marshall talk resolutions. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt was New Years Resolutions.

"I am not signing this," Dash said. In front of him was a pile of paper, single space typed on Marshall's old typewriter. It was, as Dash discovered when he tried to read it, a list of New Years resolutions that Marshall had taken upon himself to draft for Dash. The opening paragraph declared that the undersigned (Dash) hereby swore to adhere to the listed resolutions for the betterment of himself and his house mates.

"You have to, Dash, it's a unanimous decision."

Simon didn't say anything, but an odd little sound managed to creep out from between his tightly closed lips.

"Unanimous? And by that you mean YOU," he pointed at Marshall, "nanimous, right? Cause I sure as hell didn't decide I needed a novel length resolutions list. And Simon stopped blindly agreeing with your schemes years ago. So this is all on you, Teller." Dash shoved the papers and pen away and stood up. "And I am not signing those unless I get to write some for you, too."

"Fine," Mars said. "You know where the typewriter is."

\--

Five hours later, both sets of resolutions had been used to start a fire in the apartment's newly restored - completely to code - fireplace (Simon had gone on a library raid after the incident with Krampus a few weeks back and fixed it all up himself, possibly with help from tiny elves, Mars has not been able to find proof of that yet) while Dash sat on one end of the couch looking like a cat with a mouse and Mars sat at the other end looking murderous.

Simon sat in the middle, a comic book open in his lap, hoping the two lovebirds would go to bed soon so he could laugh his ass off.


End file.
